


But He's a Doctor!

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela tried to talk Jane into going on a blind date for Mother's Day. Quick<br/>one shot. Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He's a Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Turner Broadcasting, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"No." Jane finished her soda and stood to rinse the can and throw it under the sink into the recycling bin Maura stored there for the purpose.

"Janie, will you at least listen to reason?" Her mother's voice pleaded, tone whinier than usual. "Sunday is  _Mother's Day_ , and all I'm asking is for you to do this one thing for me."

"That  _one thing_  is to go out to dinner with you and some random guy you met at spin class." She turned to glare at her best friend. "Thank you very much, by the way, for introducing her to  _that_." The detective rolled her eyes. "You do realize she's going to bring home a random guy a week for me to date now, right? That class is like prime hunting ground for her."

Maura chuckled, a grin playing on her lips, but she refrained from saying a word.

"He's a nice guy!" Angela was clearly slightly offended. "He's handsome, he takes good care of himself, he's smart…" She gave a little gasp of excitement. "Jane, he's  _really_  smart. We were talking after our last class, and you should have heard all the things he knows about. He's practically an encyclopedia! Plus he's funny, charming,  _and_ ," she was going in for the kills. "He's a doctor!"

Jane snorted. "Of course he is." He rummaged around Maura's fridge for another drink and smirked when she saw it had been stocked with her favorite microbrew. "Let me guess," she called out with her head still in the fridge. "He's caring, and he's good with kids, too." She stood, closing the door, and popping open her can of soda. "Right?"

"Right!" Her mother put her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated huff. "Would it kill you to at least give the guy a chance?"

The detective shrugged. "Maybe."

At that, Maura did laugh. "Jane," she gently chastised. "Angela is only try to help."

"Well, she can 'try to help' Frankie. I don't need her help." The tall, lanky woman turned back to the elder Rizzoli. "Look, Ma, I appreciate the sentiment. I do, but I'm just not interested. I don't need another charming, intelligent, good looking, caring doctor in my life." She motioned with her drink toward the other young woman in the room. "I already have Maura." She shrugged.

The doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Before she could response, Angela cut in. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli," she bellowed. "Don't you play games with me! You're  _going_  on to this dinner with me, and you're  _going with_  the doctor. Do you hear me?"

Jane grinned, a mischievous glint her eye. "Alright, fine." She carefully set her mostly full drink on the cabinet behind her. "You want me to go to dinner with you on Mother's Day with a doctor? You got. Maura and I will meet you there at 6." She crossed her arms and said in humored tone. "You can tell Doctor Dan, or whatever his name is, that I already have a doctor, but he's welcome to stick around if just wants to make new friends."

Maura gasped. "Jane, what are you…"

"Maura doesn't count!" Angela wasn't letting anyone have a word in edge wise. "She's your best friend."

"And who better to take on a date than someone you already know you're going to get along with?" With a swagger in her step, the detective moved through the kitchen, passed both very stunned women, and to the front door. "I gotta go, Ma. I promised Frost I'd meet him Downtown to check out a couple of leads." She grabbed her keys from the bowl sitting on the table by the door. "Maura, are you coming back in today?"

"I," the petite woman stuttered, brain trying to process the too-quick shift in topic. "Yes, of course I am."

"Good. I want to go over the results of the Trovosky case with you at some point this afternoon." With a confident air, Jane opened the front door, and, just before shutting it, yelled over her shoulder, "Love you both. Later."

The sound of the front door shutting seemed to shake both women from their surprised stupor.

"Angela," Maura's voice was weak with confusion. "Did Jane just ask me out on a date?"

"I think," the older woman replied in an equally confused tone, "that she didn't ask you. I think she  _told you._ " Slowly shaking her head, Angela attempted to pull herself back together. "I always figured that if she ever manned up and asked you that she'd be more nervous and less…"

"Of an complete ass about it?" The doctor chuckled at the other woman's look of surprise. "It wouldn't be Jane if it was filled with bravado, would it?"

"No, I guess not." With a heavy sigh, Angela rummaged around in her purse for her cell. "I'll call Jake and tell him the date's off."

"Jake?" Maura pursed in lips in thought. "Jake who?"

Angela answered absentmindedly, her attention on her phone, "Jake Stephenson. He's an ER doctor for Mass Gen."

"Oh yes, I know who he is." The honey brunette scrunched her nose up in disdain. "We dated very briefly. He's not as charming once you get to know him."

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" The older woman flipped through her contacts list looking for his number. "At least, I don't think it does. I'd rather go out with you two anyway."

"As we've discussed," Maura said, a smile on her face, "I'm the better choice."

"I think so, too." Angela held a finger up to pause their conversation. "Jake, this Angela Rizzoli. We have the same spin class together. I'm so sorry to do this at the last minute, but I'll have to cancel. I'll see you next week!" She ended the message with a cheery sound to her voice. "I'm sorry, Maura, what were you saying?"

"The same thing we normally say when Jane's away." The doctor sighed.

"Right," Angela grinned. "I'm glad I'll have both my girls for dinner on Mother's Day." She checked her watch. "We have to get back to the work."

Nodding, Maura led the way out, a triumphant smile on her face.


End file.
